Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is the deuteragonist in the Toy Story series. His often repeated catchphrase is "To Infinity and Beyond!" In a way, Buzz may be the co-leader of Andy's toys. ''Toy Story'' In the first movie, Buzz starts out as a surprise birthday present for Andy from his mother. He is not seen fully until Woody climbs up on Andy's bed to see Buzz standing tall on top of it. As Buzz comes to life, he scans the place where he has ended up in and tries to contact Star Command, only for no one to answer, but then catches sight of his ripped cardboard packaging, thinking that his "spaceship" has been damaged. As Buzz tries to report his mission log to his wrist communicator, scans the surrounding "terrain" and doubts if the outside air is breathable, Woody suddenly comes into his view, startling Buzz and causing him to activate his laser on Woody. Woody introduces himself to Buzz and tries to tell him that he is standing on Woody's place. But then, Buzz catches sight of the other toys who have climbed up onto the bed, forcing him to reactivate his laser, but told by Woody that they are harmless creatures, Buzz thanks them for their kind welcome. All the toys, except Woody, are fascinated with the new features of the Buzz Lightyear action figure (buttons that activate his sampled voice, laser and wings). As Buzz shows off his wings, he and Woody have a brief argument over whether or not Buzz can fly, which leads to Buzz demonstrating how he "flies" by jumping off from the bed post, bouncing off a rubber ball, riding down the track on a Hot Wheels car, moving in circles while hanging from the plane suspended from the ceiling until it sideswipes a wall to cause Buzz to be detached from the plane, and finally landing gracefully on the bed. Buzz receives an adoration from the toys, expect Woody, who describes that as "falling with style". As the days pass, Buzz quickly becomes Andy's new favorite toy, although Buzz believes himself to be the real Space Ranger. This leads to tension with Woody because prior to Buzz's arrival, Woody has been Andy's favorite toy since kindergarten. When Woody confronts Buzz the next day, he accidentally triggers Buzz's helmet to open, causing Buzz to suffocate briefly before realizing that the air is breathable, but Buzz snaps at Woody, warning him that he almost has had Buzz's eyeballs sucked from their sockets as he closes his helmet. When the toys watch Sid preparing to blow up a Combat Carl from the window of Andy's room, Buzz declares he will stop the kid, but is too late because when he has a brief argument with Woody about his laser, Lenny notices Sid lighting a fuse attached to the Combat Carl, prompting the toys to back away as the Combat Carl is blown up, followed by Sid's evil, victorious cheer. Buzz regrets not being able to stop Sid as Woody jokingly states that he will love to see Buzz as a crater. That evening, when Andy and his family are to go to a family outing at a Pizza Planet restaurant, Woody, wanting to ensure that Andy will pick him instead of Buzz, calls to Buzz that there is trouble (a helpless toy being trapped). Buzz then rushes to "help" the toy, and Woody sends RC to push Buzz into the gap between the table and the wall, but Buzz catches sight of RC racing toward him and jumps out of the way. RC then bumps into a board leaning against the wall, which then falls onto a globe, freeing the sphere, which rolls toward Buzz. While running away from a rolling globe, Buzz trips over some colored pencils, but manages to roll himself out of the globe's way, ending up on a windowsill. The globe then hits a desk lamp, which swings around and hit Buzz, knocking him out of the window. Most of the other toys, especially Mr. Potato Head, indict Woody for attempting to murder Buzz out of jealousy, but Buzz has survived the fall as he emerges out of the bushes to see Woody being taken by Andy into the car. Seeking revenge on Woody, Buzz jumps onto the car's bumper, and while Andy and his mother stop for gas at a gas station, Buzz drops down through the car's sunroof, confronts Woody, and jumps on him, knocking the two out of the car. As they both roll under the car, they continue fighting until the car drives away, leaving the two stranded. Buzz tries to report his mission log to his wrist communicator again, which results in a more intense argument with Woody, during which Buzz accuses Woody of delaying his "rendezvous with Star Command" and putting the security of the entire universe at stake. After Woody shouts out his most powerful line, Buzz sees Woody is no help to him, but is convinced by Woody (who has caught sight of a Pizza Planet delivery truck) to come back upon hearing that Woody has found a "spaceship". The two then hitch a ride to Pizza Planet, but as they enter the restaurant, Buzz catches sight of a rocket-shaped game, thinking it is a spaceship promised by Woody that will take him to his "destination." Inside, he meets some Aliens, but Woody catches up with him. Unfortunately, Andy's violent next-door neighbor, Sid (who loves to torture toys) takes control of the claw and fishes Buzz and Woody out. The two are taken to Sid's house and up the stairs to Sid's room, where they encounter the mutant toys, whom Buzz refers to them as cannibals. Buzz tries to contact Star Command to send in reinforcements and claims he has adjusted his laser "from stun to kill," making Woody hopeful that they will be able to blink the mutant toys to death should they attack them. The next day, the two are brutally tortured by Sid (evidenced by Buzz having two suction cup darts on his helmet and back), and as they head for the open door out to the hallway (despite Buzz claiming that they don't know what's outside), they are stopped by the mutant toys, prompting Buzz to activate his laser, but nothing happens. As Buzz ponders what is wrong with his laser, Woody suddenly grabs Buzz as a hostage and pushes a large button on Buzz's back, making Buzz's arm chop up and down repeatedly to fend off the mutant toys and make their way out the door, despite Buzz telling him to stop. As Woody tries to retreat up the stairs after being stopped by Sid's vicious dog Scud sleeping at the bottom of the stairs, Buzz grabs him, covering Woody's mouth, and warns Woody that another stunt like what Woody has done may lead to their deaths. As they walk across the hallway, they accidentally wake up Sid's vicious dog Scud. Buzz darts into a dark room, and Scud follows him, but backs away when he catches sight of Mr. Phillips, Sid's dad sleeping on a La-Z-Boy. Then, Buzz hears a voice calling for him. Thinking he can finally rendezvous with Star Command, Buzz opens his wrist communicator, but he realizes that the voice is actually coming from a TV, in which a commercial advertising Buzz Lightyear toys available at Al's Toy Barn is playing. From that commercial (as well as a "MADE IN TAIWAN" message inscribed on the lid of his wrist communicator), Buzz has discovered, for the first time, that he is a toy, much to his dismay. Dejected, he walks out of the room and down the corridors, then catches sight of a window above the stairs. Despite Woody's voice echoing in his mind "You are a toy! You can't fly!", he nevertheless tries his last attempt at proving he was a Space Ranger by opening his wings and jumping from the top of the stairs, aiming toward the window, only to fall to the bottom of the stairs and sever his left arm in the process. There, he is found by Sid's little sister, Hannah, who decides to borrow Buzz for a tea party, nicknaming him as "Mrs. Nesbit." Woody then enters Hannah's room to coax Buzz out of the room. When Buzz sarcastically shows him off as "Mrs. Nesbit," Woody tries to make Buzz come to his senses by opening Buzz's helmet, slapping Buzz's head with his severed arm, and politely closing his helmet. As Buzz moans over not being able to fly out of the window, Woody, seeing the window to Andy's room through the window out of Sid's room, pulls Buzz into Sid's room. However, due to Buzz being depressed that he is a toy, he refuses to help Woody in his escape plan, only throwing his severed arm on a desk, right next to Woody (and forcing Woody to fake Buzz being there, but making Andy's toys believe that he has severed Buzz's arm, thus ruining any chance at being rescued). Just then, the mutant toys surround Buzz, prompting Woody to fight them off, but the toys have reattached Buzz's severed arm back in place, stunning Woody. Soon, Sid bursts back into a room with a rocket, and while looking for Woody, he steps on Buzz's laser and tapes the rocket onto Buzz's back, stating how he has always desired to "blow a spaceman into orbit," but is forced to delay his launch due to a sudden rainstorm. Overnight, Woody, who has become trapped in a milk crate due to a toolbox rested on top of the crate, calls for Buzz to free him, and when Buzz doesn't answer, he throws a washer that strikes Buzz's helmet to get his attention. However, Buzz, who has claimed to have started to think clearly for the first time, is still too depressed to help Woody, as he tells Woody that Woody has been right all along: Buzz is not a Space Ranger, but just a "stupid, insignificant toy." In the film's turning point, Woody explains to Buzz what being a toy is and why that is better than being a Space Ranger, even going far as describing the features that Buzz have (having wings, glow-in-the-dark, talking buttons, helmet doing the "whoosh" thing), all of which make Andy want to have Buzz as a "cool toy." As Woody, too, falls into depression and finally accepts that he will have no chance of standing up to a Buzz Lightyear action figure, Buzz thinks for a moment, looking at Andy's name written on the bottom of his boot that signifies his ownership to Andy and considering everything Woody has told him, then becomes determined to get himself and Woody back in the hands of their owner. He then starts to push the toolbox off the crate and manages to free Woody, but not before catching sight of a moving truck that has pulled in front of Andy's house. Just then, Sid wakes up and takes Buzz out of the room, prompting Woody to give chase, but Scud has stationed himself in the way, preparing to attack any toy that emerges out of Sid's room. To save Buzz, Woody has to call for the mutant toys, who help Woody with his plan to escape safely to Sid's backyard, where they move into their final positions. After Woody scares Sid away, Buzz thanks Woody for saving him from being blown up as they shake hands. Just then, the two hear the sound of Andy's car starting next door, and they rush to catch the car, but Woody has to go back briefly to free Buzz, whose rocket has made him stuck to a fence, causing them both to miss the car. After the moving truck passes over the two, they make a dash for the truck, unaware that Scud has caught sight of them. Buzz has made it onto the truck's bumper, but as Woody begins his climb up to the bumper, Scud catches up with them and tries to pull Woody off the truck, prompting Buzz to leap onto Scud to fight the dog off. Not wanting Buzz to be left behind, Woody opens the truck's back door for a box of Andy's toys and dig into the box to find RC, whom he tosses onto the street and sends to pick up Buzz. While Buzz rides RC with Scud chasing after him, the other toys, believing Woody is attempting to murder RC, ambush him, causing RC to move around in circles and jump. Buzz finally loses Scud as RC cruises into an intersection in which cross traffic is moving and Scud runs into the intersection, causing cars to swerve and form a circle that entraps Scud. Buzz heaves a sigh of relief after losing Scud. After Woody is tossed out of the truck, he joins Buzz as they ride RC, then they try to catch up with the moving truck. The other toys see Woody and Buzz riding on RC and feel guilty for what they have done to Woody. As RC gains closer to the truck, Slinky tries to help them back into the truck, but becomes overstretched due to RC's batteries depleting. After losing grip of Slinky and RC comes to a dead stop, Buzz then realizes the rocket taped behind his back, but in order to light the rocket, Woody has to use Buzz's helmet to focus the sunlight onto the rocket fuse. When he succeeds, Buzz holds onto Woody, who holds onto RC, as they rocket toward the moving truck. Woody manages to toss RC back into the truck (and accidentally impacted straight at Potato Head), just as he and Buzz go skyrocketing into the air. Buzz then frees himself from the rocket by opening his wings, and he and Woody plummet to the ground, but a sudden updraft causes the two to glide gracefully in the air, with Buzz describing it as "falling with style", recalling what Woody has said earlier. The two toys pass over the moving truck and reach Andy's car, where they drop down through the car's sunroof and land in an open box next to Andy, finally making him happy once again, now that he has finally found his favorite toys. On Christmas Day at Andy's new house, Buzz (now with his helmet permanently open for the first time) is seen sitting on the bed, listening to Sarge's voice through the baby monitor. Woody joins Buzz as they sit on the bed together, and Woody asks Buzz if he isn't worried about being replaced and what present for Andy may be worse than him. When the toys hear that Andy has received a puppy, Woody and Buzz look at each other with a surprised, dreaded smile on both their faces. ''Toy Story 2'' In the sequel, Buzz is first seen watching Rex play a Buzz Lightyear video game. Then he rushes over to assist Woody, who is looking for his hat, since it is the day Woody is going to Cowboy Camp with Andy (although he mispronounces "S'mores"). Later, when Woody alerts the toys about a yard sale taking place outside the house, Buzz walks along the line of toys, calling out their names to ensure that all the toys are present. After a squeeze toy penguin named Wheezy is taken by Andy's mom to be sold at a yard sale, Woody whistles for Andy's dog, Buster, and Buzz uses Lenny to keep watch on Woody. Woody rescues Wheezy, but falls off Buster and is eventually found by a man who has been looking for Woody. As the man walks away from the yard sale after stealing Woody, Buzz attempts to give chase. He jumps onto the man's car and opens the car's back trunk, but the force of an opening trunk lid knocks him off the car and down onto the pavement. However, Buzz manages to catch a glimpse of a license plate before the car speeds away, leaving behind some feathers, one of which Buzz picks up. During the Crime Scene Investigation, Buzz attempts to decipher the license plate number, but is not getting any accurate leads until Mr. Potato Head, while frustrated at Buzz's lack of progress, sarcastically tells the other toys to let Buzz play with his toys. This inadvertently causes Buzz to remember a crucial detail that not only allows him to trace the culprit as working at Al's Toy Barn, but also causing him to deduce from the feather that the culprit is actually the man in the chicken suit, Al McWhiggin. Later, Buzz and the toys surf through the TV channels to find an ad for Al's Toy Barn (which has appeared earlier in the film), and when the ad appears, Buzz has Etch draw a very elaborate map of how to get there. After explaining that he still owes Woody for risking his life to save him, Buzz forms a rescue party with Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, and Dog] that goes to save Woody from Al. He appears to be a very serious leader, as shown during that night when, after successfully covering two blocks with nineteen left to go, the toys request a rest, and Buzz demands that they will not stop until Woody is safely back in Andy's room. The next day, Buzz and the toys arrive across the street from Al's Toy Barn, but a wall of traffic lies in their way. Buzz formulates a strategy to safely cross the road by utilization of traffic cones, dropping them and proceeding under Buzz's commands (indirectly causing a massive pile-up on the street). Arriving at the entrance to Al's Toy Barn, Buzz, after seeing a worker enter the store to ensure that the doors open and close automatically, orders the toys to jump simultaneously on a door sensor mat to trigger the door open, and once inside, Buzz tells the toys to split their search. During his search, Buzz encounters an aisle full of new Buzz Lightyear toys. He then catches sight of the words "NEW UTILITY BELT!" on a display stand and, thinking he may be able to use one of those, climbs up the stand only to encounter yet another new Buzz Lightyear action figure. . When he foolishly attempts to take the newer Buzz's Utility Belt, the New Buzz suddenly springs to life, mistaking him for a AWOL space ranger, overpowers him in a fight and holds him captive. New Buzz then figures a way to keep him captive. He ties Andy's Buzz up in an empty cardboard box and puts him on the shelf with the newer Buzz Lightyears. He is the only Buzz without a utility belt in the entire aisle. Andy's Buzz then realized how he was like before being sold to Andy. When the toys cruise by, Andy's Buzz sees the toys taking New Buzz, but they don't hear him shouting from his imprisonment box and take New Buzz with them anyway.After a while, Andy's Buzz manages to jump down with his box from the shelf and kick himself out. As he sees Al walk by, he spots Rex's tail sticking out of Al's bag. He tries to gives chase, but trips over some gum balls (spilled on the floor when Tour Guide Barbie has accidentally rammed the car in which the toys have been riding in).Buzz then uses hanger bars to execute acrobatic moves, jumps on a trampoline, and grabs hold of a wire-bound plane that takes him to the doors. He makes a leap toward the closing doors, but the doors slam shut and Buzz crashes into them. He tries to reopen the doors by jumping on the sensor mat, but to no avail. However, luckily, Al's car does not go far; it drives over to an apartment building located just across the street. Spotting a stack of boxes next to the door, Buzz knocks it over, and the boxes land on the sensor mat, triggering the doors open, enabling Buzz to exit to run after his friends, unaware that a box that has become sandwiched between the closing doors contains an Emperor Zurg action figure. While Zurg, having emerged out from that box, gives pursuit after Buzz, Buzz uses a traffic cone to cross the street to the apartment building. Seeing the toys' tracks leading to an air vent and hearing their voices coming through the vent, Buzz follows them and grabs hold onto the bottom of the elevator as it rises to level 23. He catches up with New Buzz and the toys in Al's Penthouse as they grab Woody and head toward the vent, where he stops them, and in a brief argument, he opens New Buzz's helmet, causing the other Buzz to suffocate under toxic air, and shows to the toys Andy's name on the bottom of the boot to prove he is the Buzz they know. He attempts to persuade Woody to come back with him and make him remember what being a toy means by (ironically) using Woody's words from the first film, but Woody tells him that he intends to go to museum with his Roundup gang and that Buzz has wasted his time coming over to the rescue. As a disappointed Buzz and the other toys leave the penthouse, Woody tells Buzz that being in a museum is his only chance, to which Buzz says a rather upset farewell to Woody, warning him that he will end up spending the rest of his life watching kids from behind glass and never being loved again, and leaves him to contemplate his decision. However, Woody eventually comes to his senses of what being a toy means and calls Buzz back to let him know that he is coming with him, making Buzz and the other toys relieved, but Stinky Pete the Prospector separates the two, determined to get Woody, along with the rest of the Roundup gang, to Japan, where he will never face upstart space toys, especially Buzz, whom he detests. After Al packs his Roundup collection into his case and leaves the Penthouse, Buzz and the toys run back to their elevator, only to encounter Zurg, who has followed the trails of Andy's Buzz. After New Buzz jumps into battle with Zurg, Andy's Buzz and the other toys jump onto the elevator, head for the emergency hatch, open it, and attempt to fish Woody out of the case using Slinky. After Al steps out of the elevator and out of the apartment lobby, Mr. Potato Head throws his hat like a Frisbee to jam the closing doors, allowing Buzz and the others to pass through. Outside, Mr. Potato Head spots an idling Pizza Planet delivery truck nearby, and Buzz orders them to climb aboard the truck as he runs into New Buzz one last time when the other Buzz is playing catch with his "father," Zurg. Andy's Buzz bids New Buzz farewell, then he climbs aboard the truck and assigns the toys to their positions (taking the pedals, navigating, and operating the levers and knobs). He takes control of a steering wheel as Rex navigates him to chase Al's car to the airport. Arriving at Tri-County International Airport, Buzz spots Al just checking in his case, then he and the toys use a pet carrier to walk into the airport lobby and enter a maze of conveyor belts, where he tells the toys to split their search. Finally, Buzz catches up with the case containing Woody, but when he opens it, he is punched off the ramp by Stinky Pete. However, he manages to catch up with the rest of the toys as they use a flash camera from another luggage to stun the Prospector seconds before he can finish Woody off. After Buzz captures Stinky Pete, Woody decides to teach the Prospector the "true meaning of playtime" and tells Buzz to shove him into a Barbie backpack belonging to a girl named Amy. After Stinky Pete is disposed of, the toys call to Woody and Buzz as Bullseye emerges out of the case in time, but Woody is unable to rescue Jessie as the case reaches the end of the conveyor belt routine and is loaded into a luggage transporter. Buzz then assists Woody in rescuing Jessie as they mount Bullseye and gallop across the airfield. Woody stands on Buzz's shoulder to reach for and grab hold of a tag attached to one of the luggages, but becomes separated from Buzz; nevertheless, Buzz instructs Bullseye to follow Woody, as the two eventually catch up with Woody and Jessie who have emerged out of the plane. Galloping next to the plane's front wheels, Buzz catches Woody's hat when it is blown off from Woody's head. As the plane heads down the runway, Woody tells Buzz to get behind the tires, then, using his pull-string, he and Jessie swing between the tires and land on Bullseye right behind Buzz. Together, they watch triumphantly as the plane takes off from the runway and disappear into the sky. Buzz gives Woody his hat back, but their celebration of triumph is cut short by another plane about to make a touchdown. Woody decides that the toys go home. Back at Andy's house, after Jessie and Bullseye are accepted into Andy's toy collection, Buzz tries to gather up his courage to talk to Jessie, describing her as a "young woman with a beautiful yarnful of hair, a hairful of yarn." As he decides to go after becoming his embarrassment overcomes him, Jessie grabs him and describes him as the "sweetest space toy" she has ever met, and the two seem to enter a relationship together, especially after witnessing Jessie perform a stunt with the Hot Wheels car and track to jump to the door handle to let Buster out of the room (Buzz's wings automatically open up in astonishment). Buzz later walks up to Woody and asks him if he is still worried about Andy growing up. Woody replies that he isn't worried anymore, and that when it's old over, he will have old Buzz Lightyear to keep him company "for infinity and beyond," the answer to which Buzz agrees. Finally, Buzz and Woody are seen with their respective "girlfriends," Jessie and Bo Peep, as they watch a newly-fixed Wheezy sing "You've Got a Friend in Me." Buzz also has two alternate incarnations in Toy Story 2. Toy Story 3 Buzz is first seen in the film's opening sequence that takes place in Andy's real-world imagination, when he lifts up a train that has fell into a ravine due to a railroad bridge that is destroyed by One-Eyed Bart (Mr. Potato Head's character), saving the lives of Woody and the orphans. He then flies off to catch the criminals and fires his laser to slice the corvette, in which Bart and his goons are riding, in half. As Woody and Jessie are about to arrest the criminals, Buzz catches sight of a spaceship, and realizes that it is Evil Dr. Porkchop (Hamm's character). When Dr. Porkchop executes "Death by Monkeys", thousands of monkeys swarm over Buzz, Woody, and Jessie, holding them hostage as Bart prepares to blast the three heroes into oblivion. Back in Andy's room, Andy himself brings the scenario to a close by using his fingers to trace Buzz's laser reflecting off Woody's badge to "destroy" the "spaceship" and allowing Woody to arrest Bart and his goons. Years later, when a 17-year-old Andy prepares to depart for college, Buzz and Woody set up another staff meeting. When Andy's mother asks him what he is going to do with his toys, Andy opens his toy box and puts many of his toys in a trash bag. When Andy pulls out Woody and Buzz, he begins to ponder what he should do about them, and he puts Buzz in the bag and Woody in a box bound for college. However, Andy's mother mistakes the bag full of toys as trash and carries the bag outside to be picked up by an approaching garbage truck, prompting Woody to rush over to rescue his friends. The toys manage to escape the bag as Woody spots them running into the garage hidden under a bin. Woody tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but Buzz and the others, believing that Andy does not want them anymore, declare that they will go to Sunnyside Daycare. There, Buzz meets Lotso and the other Sunnyside toys as Lotso gives him a big hug, shows the toys around Sunnyside, and assigns them to the Caterpillar Room. Buzz wants to start a new life at Sunnyside with the rest of the toys, much to Woody's chagrin. When Woody decides to go back, Buzz reaches his hand out for a handshake to say goodbye, but Woody ignores Buzz and walks away. On the first day, however, just before the Caterpillar Room toddlers enter and they expect playtime, Buzz notices several of the toys trying to hide just as they are about to enter, giving away an early clue at the Caterpillar Room's true nature. During a rough and savage playtime with the toddlers, boy snatches Buzz away from another boy who wants to play with him, a girl licks on his helmet, and another girl uses him as a hammer. Landing on the ledge next to the window, Buzz then notices the kindergarten children in the Butterfly Room playing with Lotso and his toy gang respectfully, making him wonder why it is heaven in there and hell in here. That evening, Buzz regrets having moved into the Caterpillar Room and wants him and the other toys to be moved with Lotso, so he sneaks out of the room, with help from the other toys, to find him. Following a few of Lotso's henchmen, he sneaks into the vending machine and climbs to the very top, only to overhear what the Sunnyside toys are planning to do with Buzz and his friends. However, just as Buzz is about to leave the vending machine, he bumps into Big Baby, who has just entered and throws Buzz onto the table, and Lotso's henchmen capture him and bring him to Lotso. After listening to Buzz's request, Lotso offers the transfer only to him, believing that the kids in the Caterpillar Room need some toys to play with. This makes Buzz refuse Lotso's offer, believing he and his friend stay together as a family, but then Lotso orders his gang to have Buzz restrained and open his back compartment for the gang to access a "Play-Demo" switch and a reset hole, which leads to his two different personalities later on. Features *Wrist Laser *Pop Out Wings *Retractable Helmet *Flip out wrist comunicator *Joints *Karate Chop Action Trivia Buzz's fictional home planet is the planet of Morph. *The role of Buzz Lightyear was originally offered to Billy Crystal who turned it down, a move he later admitted regretting. Crystal eventually voiced Mike Wazowski, a character in Monsters, Inc. Also, Bill Murray and Jim Carrey were also considered for the role. *What attracted Tim Allen to the role of Buzz Lightyear, was before him they offered the role to his biggest influence in his career, Chevy Chase, who turned it down. *Buzz quotes Admiral James T. Kirk from Star Trek (1966) when he remarks: "There seems to be no sign of intelligent life anywhere..." *Buzz does a Vulcan salute from the Star Trek series when saying "Farewell" to Woody at the gas station, when leaving Andy's house to embark on his mission to rescue Woody, and when saying "Farewell" to the other Buzz who is playing catch with Emperor Zurg. *Buzz makes a cameo in Finding Nemo, as a toy that was in the dentist's waiting room. *The Lightyear Blimp in the movie Cars is a reference to Buzz Lightyear, and is also a parody of the Goodyear Blimp. *Buzz appears during the end credits of Cars as a car, arguing with Woody. He is a Space Rover, and Woody is a woody station wagon. *All Piston Cup racer's tires in Cars are branded as "Lightyear", both a reference to Buzz Lightyear and a play on the name Goodyear (an actual tire manufacturer). *The original script for Toy Story 3 had Buzz and his entire toy line recalled back to Taiwan (where the Buzz Lightyear toys are made) due to a defect. Apparently, that defect could have explained why Buzz and his toy line believed themselves to be real space rangers. While this plot idea was ultimately scrapped, the final script did still include an explanation as to why the entire toyline had at the very least initial delusional beliefs to being the real Buzz Lightyear (as apparently they are pre-set to Demo Mode when first made.). *In only the North American release of Toy Story 2, Buzz gives out his speech with the US flag in the backdrop and the US national anthem, the "Star-Spangled Banner," playing in the background, similar to the way General Patton did in Patton (1970). This is ironic, because Buzz is from "Morph"/Taiwan. *The colors on Buzz are the favorites of John Lasseter (lime green) and his wife, Nancy (purple) *Buzz was based on the G.I. Joe toys from the 1960s. *Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase "To infinity and beyond!" was also said by Flik in one of the outtakes of A Bug's Life as well as Tim Allen's character, as a dog, in another Disney film The Shaggy Dog (2006). *Buzz is 11.43 inches tall, and his helmet adds 0.37 inches. *Buzz has 215 animation avatars in his face. *The quality of Buzz's voice box deteriorated within the ten years between Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, and is now on par with Woody's sound quality (and the original Thinkway Buzz Lightyear action figure). *At one point while he was reset to Spanish demo mode, Buzz briefly felt jealous with Woody in regards to Jessie. *Buzz and Jessie's dance moves during the end credits of Toy Story 3 is choreographed by Tony Dovolani and Cheryl Burke of Dancing with the Stars. *In Toy Story you can see copyright Disney on Buzz's butt but on Toy Story 2 & 3'' it says Disney/Pixar. *Buzz was the only Buzz Lightyear figure stuffed in a box by Utility Belt Buzz and set on a shelf with the helmet open and without a utility belt in the entire Buzz Lightyear aisle in Al's Toy Barn in ''Toy Story 2. *A parody of Buzz Lightyear appeared in MAD ''episode "''The Buzz Identity/Two and a Half-Man". *In Toy Story 2, when Utility Belt Buzz was putting Andy's Buzz on the shelf, the string that was tied on Buzz's left hand in the cardboard box was missing. *Buzz has labels on his rear end. In ''Toy Story ''he had a label that said "Disney" which was shown when he attempted to fly out of the window at Sid's House and in ''Toy Story 3, ''he had a Disney/Pixar label that was shown just before he was picked up by a child at Sunnyside. *In Al's Toy Barn in Toy Story 2, when Buzz is tied up in a box by New Buzz. Buzz is place 9 boxes away to the left from the display stand. Buzz Lightyear.jpg Chicken_man.jpg|"It's the Chicken Man!" Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Pixar Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who can fly Category:TV Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Videogame Heroes Category:Non Powered Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Male Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Green Heroes Category:Empire's Top 100 Movie Characters Category:Heroes who can't fly Category:Purple Heroes Category:White Heroes Category:Heroes who can survive in space Category:Toys Category:Pure of heart Category:Leaders Category:Life Saver Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Pat Fraley-Played Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Succesfull Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Patrick Warburton-Played Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Important Category:Adventurers Category:Possessed Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Big Good Category:Aliens Category:Sci-Fi Heroes